heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.15 - A Rat in a Knot
Related Logs: Murphy's Lawl "Hey! /Hey/!" That might be what wakes Molly up in the middle of the night. It was the sound of Karolina shouting out like that, where we lurked, presumably still in the giant robot. And what was she shouting at? Well, one might see a slightly animalistic shape - it had a tail and a furry profile, pop out of one of the hatches on the robot, and start skittering into the night. Karolina doesn't even bother turning on the light. She rarely did - when she was alone and like this - she had her bracelet off, and her body provided enough of a psychedelic glow to illuminate the interior. "Molly! Georgia! I think we've been robbed!" But what could have been stolen? Probably something minor, but of sentimental value, like. "...my Beatles mug! Where is it?" "Stop or face the wrath of Princess Power-ooof," Molly yells as she snaps awake, sits up and smacks her head against the ceiling. "GAH! Stupid bunk-beds." There is a following thunk as the almighty Princess, slightly dazed, proceeds to fall out of bed. "What? Did you check the sink in the bathroom? I don't see any robbers... Are they outside? Or did we get robbed by ninjas? Man I hate ninjas always sneaking up on people." Of course not once in her life has Molly actually seen a real ninja. It's a clear night, if cold. Though, truthfully, the cold doesn't overly bother Diana. It's been a long couple of weeks for the Amazon Princess - between the demon attacks and the diplomatic crises (which are never as great as they pretend to be), and the investigations both have required of her... Yeah. A simple patrol is positively welcome in that light. Thus, she's airborne, the lasso on her hip a faint glow that doesn't really show from ground level. She cruises over the harbor quays, more because she misses the shoreline of her home when she wants to think, than because she thinks the docks will be a real hotbed of criminal activity. This isn't Gotham, after all. The odd robot is something of a landmark for her, though nothing she's bothered to investigate closely. It hasn't proven to be a hotbed of criminal activity, either. But the scruffy thing furtively fleeing the scene, a bag on its back, catches her attention - more because of the furtiveness than the scruffiness or the bag. It's that sneaky scamper that's the suspicious part. Or maybe it's just that Diana needs something to do and this is the first thing that's presented any sign of being remotely interesting. She reaches for her lasso, soaring smoothly above the buildings. Loosing it casually, there's a twist, a spin, a flick, and... well, the ratman is dangling in midair quite unexpectedly, letting out a whoop of surprise as he's lifted up. "Hello," Diana greets him, letting him dangle as she hovers. "The bag. Are its contents yours?" From the top floor window of one of the buildings nearby the head and shoulders of a black haired man wearing over-sized black goggles, "Hark! Do I hear the call of the elusive Maiden in Distress?" He starts looking to and fro trying to find the source of the yells when he spots Diana and her newly acquired ratman, "Is that Wonder Woman I see? HEY! DOUBLE W, WHEN'D YOU GET A PET?" It was fairly cold outside, as well. 'lina was wearing a comfortable and modest part of pajamas at the time, as she turns her head to blink at Molly. "No - um. I guess they could be ninjas. I just..." Karolina Dean kinda rubs the side of her face, glancing out the view-plate of the robot. "Why would they be in the sink, Molly? I just woke up and saw it, and it ran through that open hatch! Get dressed really quick, and let's go!" 'lina had no idea where Georgia was at, and she didn't have time to check. Bounding though that open hatch, the young woman was like a star in the night sky, releasing colors of all sorts - it was actually the faint glow of Diana's lasso that catches 'lina's eye, and she spots the shape bounding towards them. "I'm heading into town, Molly, um... well... you can see me better than I can see you!" she calls back into their home, before she kicks off, swooping through the air as the young woman moves to pursue the rodent-man... Said ratman was clutching to the bag he held with both hands, kicking and flailing, his eyes wide and full of panic. "I... um... no. They're just small things - things no one will miss! I just... had to have them." 'lina comes to a stop, hovering nearish where Wonder Woman had the ratman strung up. "/There you are/," she says, with a tone of chastisement in her voice. When her eyes kinda track to the person holding the rope. Um. The colors that make up Karolina's form start favoring reds and yellows. "Hi," she says meekly. Lucky for Molly she doesn't actually own pajamas, instead sleeping in whatever she was wearing earlier that day. So it's only a few moments later when the younger teen hops her way out of the robot putting on her sneakers. She yawns. "Does that mean I should be following you? Or staying home to guard the robot? Oh! Or should I find somewhere to hide for when the thief returns to the scene of the crime..." The shout from the man in the building distracts Diana enough that she turns her head from the ratman, though there's not much the dangling mutant can do. She frowns faintly, more perplexed than annoyed at the question. Finally, she decides the man is like the many others that call out strange questions to her on the street - particularly when the paparazzi are around - so she turns back to the ratman instead. Good thing, really, since he's answering her question. "How do you know they won't miss them?" she asks, just as the glowing girl flies up to chastise him. A light smile touches the Amazon's face. "Hello," she greets. And then she looks down at the ratman. "I suspect she's missing something. Am I right?" Plastic Gabriel is /so/ not like other people. Which becomes quickly apparent as his head comes a little further out the window, the more, and more, and more, and yet more of his long, long body comes out followed finally by legs that start normal sized but stretch to comfortably step from the third floor ledge down to the ground. In a couple of long, bouncy strides PG has joined everyone else, his red and yellow outfit making a nice match to Karolina's new color scheme. "So he's a thief not a pet I guess. I was going to try and help but it looks like you have all this taken care of." Then he realizes he thinks he might know 'Lina. His neck stretches out into one long loop as he circles his head around Karolina once, "You're the girl from the mugging the other day. Are you the Maiden in Distress too? Never would have pegged you for one." Then it continues to stretch so that now his eyes, well, his goggles are level with the ratman, "What'd you take?" Before 'lina had dashed away, of course she called back after Molly, "Come on! If he's like super-powerful or something, you can help!" Karolina had managed to put on slippers by this time, though. "I'll see if I can't slow him down!" Of course 'lina had dashed off after him, then, and found herself face to face with ~Princess Diana~. In her pajamas. Embarrassing and awkward. "Hello," she repeats, kinda dumbly. "I mean," yeah, Karolina was a stammering a bit now. "How are you? I mean..." Karolina releases an exasperated sigh. "I think he just took something of ours. Of mine, I mean. One of my, well..." it seemed kinda dumb now. "Mugs, you see." 'lina kinda turns her eyes towards the odd stretching man then, her brow furrowing deeply. "I don't remember you - but I don't think anyone is in distress here. Except for maybe him?" says 'lina, jerking a thumb to the ratman. The ratman who, for that matter, was answering Di. "I... don't know they wouldn't miss them, but they were items of such small value, I... just took a Beatles mug from her." he begins to stammer. A beat. "I'm sorry?" Molly Hayes scratches her head, then chases after Karolina. "Not so fast! I can't keep up," she shouts, then after a brief chase she adds "Uhm. Hello up there! Could you maybe land so I don't have to try jumping. Last time I tried that I ruined the sidewalk and I don't wanna get in trouble..." Even had Molly not called up her request, Diana starts drifting slowly to the solid ground. It's not like the rat is going to escape her lasso. "Seems to me," the Themysciran says calmly, "you need to return what you've stolen and make reparations." She turns to look at the two young women. "Do you think that fair?" She turns slightly to acknowledge Gabriel's presence - and the fact he's obviously not some crazy paparazzi. (Though, maybe, she won't swear he's not crazy.) "Not a pet," she confirms. She looks to the ratman. She's not actually sure what he is, but she can accept him for what he is. She's more used to myths than mutants, after all, but the line between them is kinda blurry. So, it doesn't matter. The fact the girls are in their PJs may not escape Diana, but she doesn't really consider it strange, given the hour and the circumstances. That they have powers of their own is more remarkable - but only insofar as more people she's met don't. But, having met enough heroes in this city, she can accept that, too. It's still more interesting than the earlier part of her evening was. Gabriel keeps pace with Diana as she drifts down by letting his body return to a more normal human shape. Except for his left arm which stays stretched out enough that by the time they are down on the ground its begun to loop on the sidewalk. With a frown he looks at it, shakes it a few times and finally coils it around so that it looks like a red lasso coiled at his hip, ending in a hand. Before bringing his attention back to the group he mutters something about the inconvenience of new forms. In response to Karoline he says, "Well, I looked like an ugly, irate businessman that had no gratitude for the two hotties that got him his wallet back from a mugger. So I'm not surprised you don't remember me." Dropping down to sit cross-legged on the ground he places the hand on his normal length arm on his knee, elbow sticking out and up, and looks over at the ratman, "So, took a Beatles mug from them (good choice, by the way) but there's a lot more stuff in that bag of yours. Who else did you steal from?" "I think that's fair," Karolina says, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Um. Molly!" says 'lina, kinda swooping down to meet her fellow Runaway. "I'm um. Sorry for leaving you behind like that, I should have carried you, but I was being silly. Did you, well..." Karolina lands upon the ground herself, before bending over and whispering sharply to the other. "That's /Wonder Woman/," she says, straightening up, and giving Diana a wide grin. Before her eyes shift to Gabriel, "I um. That was you? Why were you behaving like that?" she asks, bringing up a hand to brush through her hair. The ratman frowns a bit - obviously, he was displeased with having to return his treasures, but. "I think you could hurt me if I did not," he says, kinda crossing his eyes at himself. "So I will. Why am I talking like this?" he asks, his focus mostly on Diana. "Oh, I stole from lots of people around here." he answers Gabriel. Molly Hayes glances between 'lina, the ratman, /Wonder Woman/ and the strange stretchy guy. "Oh it's just Wonder Woman catching the guy who robbed us," she says cheerfully. "Bwah? Wait. /What!?/ That's Wonder Woman! And I'm standing around in dirty laundry. And... and you're in your jimjams! THIS IS A DISASTER." She tugs the brim of her beanie down to cover as much of her face as possible. "Now we'll never get taken seriously as superheroes! And I don't even have a pen to get an autograph with." Gabriel laughs at Karolina's understandable mistake. "Nonono! I was the last businessman standing. Not the one acting like an aaaaaa..." Here he turns to look at Wonder Woman and quickly changes what he was going to say to, "...aaaannn ungrateful, lawsuit happy ignoramus." Next he stretches his neck back out to curve around behind both Karolina and Molly so that his face ends up next to Molly's and looking at Diana he stage whispers, "Yes! Its Wonder Woman! Lets see how many more times we can point that out before she runs away..." Then he stretches his neck even more so that now he's nose to nose with the rat man again, "And are you planning on giving it all back?" Diana gives a wry, if self-effacing smile at Karolina's declaration. "I am," she concedes. Wonder Woman. That's what the media calls her. She may never get used to it. But, then again... she may. She's adaptable like that. Still, as Molly squees... well, she has to suppress a chuckle. "I will not tell anyone, if you do not," she says kindly. Gabriel's interjections, however, leave her with a faintly arched brow, generally perplexed - or is that faintly exasperated - expression on her face. "I rarely run from anything," she comments simply. Ultimately, however, she fixes the ratman with a direct look, expression implacable. "I could hurt you," she concedes, "but I am more likely to simply turn you over to the police and let the justice system deal with you. I would strongly suggest you'll have an easier time of it, if you simply return all that you have stolen." She glances to the girls. "Perhaps you'd care to supervise him in that?" Somehow, Karolina felt the situation was worse with Molly saying it out /loud/ like that. "/Molly/!" 'lina hisses at the other runaway. Karolina kinda brings up a hand to set on Molly's shoulder, though, the smile on her lips perhaps a touch desperate as she glances between the other two. Giving Gabriel a glowery sort of look as the shape-shifter enters on their conversation, 'lina brushes her hair over her shoulder. Drawing in a long breath, 'lina stands up a bit straighter, lifting her chin somewhat. "I think..." she says, voice holding a confidence she wasn't sure she felt. "That we would be happy to help you any way that we could. Um. So we can supervise... ratguy," says 'lina, giving a dubious sort of look to the ratman. He didn't quite seem to be the sort of fighting type. Said ratman says to Diana, "I think... I would rather return everything that I have stolen and move to a different town, for now," he says. Molly Hayes glances at Gabriel and scowls. "You do know I could throw you far enough you'd land in the sea, right?" she asks with a grin. "So maybe you shouldn't be such a weird stretchy jerkface to people." Her attention flicks back to Diana and, peeking out from under the hat, she asks "So is that really a magic rope? And where do you get them? Oh! Do unicorns live with the Amazons? Or maybe pegasis's?" "Good choice," Diana tells the ratman, finally. Of course, she's no doubt he'll return to his kleptomaniac ways shortly thereafter, but... well, you do what you can. And she's not really sure this pathetic creature requires jailing. Not yet, at least. That solved, she gives Molly a kind smile once more, patient with her questions - questions she's heard time and time again over the past 14-or-so months. "This is the Lasso of Truth," she tells the Runaway, now. "It is the only one of its kind, created from the Girdle of Aphrodite. It's qualities are many and varied," she notes, conscious of the ratman held in its grip. She doesn't, however, reveal just what all those qualities are. But, it certainly wouldn't be hard for her to force ratman to turn completely away from his life of crime with the right set of commands. She is too conscious, however, of free will to do so, just now. "Unicorns are exceedingly rare," she adds, "but, yes. I have ridden Pegasus before now. You are welcome to come to the Themysciran Embassy to learn more about my people and our island, any time you would like." Plastic Gabriel pouts as his joke falls flat, "I meant no offence Ms. Wonder Woman. Its just that you probably get all sorts of fans going all gaga whenever you show up and its probably enough to make anyone want to run away. Anyway... I can help supervise too." *ziiiiip BOING BOING BOING* He tries to retract his neck only to loose control of it somewhere behind the girls. His head bounces around a few times like some sort of misshapen rubber ball before stopping upside down, making Plastic Gabriel's deep frown almost look like a smile, "Oh for Goodness sake! That'll teach me to..." Whatever else he was saying is lost as his whole body turns into a mass of golden gel, quickly collecting itself into one shivering blob. A second later an fairly normal 18-year old Hispanic guy is sitting where Plastic Man was sitting just a few seconds ago. Gabriel digs into the pocket of his well worn leather jacket and pulls out a small notebook and a pen, offering both up to Molly, "You wanted something to write with a little bit ago? Maybe that'll make up for me being a stretchy jerkface." "/Molly/," comes another little hiss from Karolina Dean, but she couldn't quite help the smile from springing onto her face, casting her kaleidoscope eyes from Molly to Diana, and then back again. 'lina never seemed to drift too far away from the crimson spectrum of colour. Although, well... the offer? Karolina can't help but gasp herself, bringing up a fingertip to point at her own nose. "Are... both of us invited? I mean. Can we both come, ma'am?" she asks. The bouncing of the faux Plastic Man draws her eyes briefly behind herself, 'lina bringing up her hand to scratch the side of her nose. "I get it now - you shift shapes," she says. Ratman kinda picks up his eyes, "So. I can... go now?" he asks Diana. "I got to ride on a unicorn the other day," Molly informs earnestly, accepting the pen and paper. "Can I get an autograph? If it's not too much trouble that is." She glances at Gabriel and frowns. "Wait this is a real pen and paper right? Or is it made from whatever weird shape-shifting stuff you are? Uhm, no offense." Diana regards the ratman once more. "Can I trust you to keep your word and return everything?" Ah, the joys of having the Lasso of Truth around him. Boy can't lie. "All are welcome," she tells Karolina. Yep. That means Molly, her, and even Gabriel. She glances to the shape-shifter, as he returns to his natural form. "That's quite a talent." And a dangerous one, though she doesn't say it. At the request for an autograph, however, she blinks. She's encountered this before, and has never quite understood it. Still, she's become somewhat accustomed to it. So, her blink turns into a tolerant smile. "Let's finish dealing with this fellow first, shall we?" Then, she'll be happy to do the autograph scene. Gabriel stays seated on the sidewalk. Chuckling at molly's question he answers with a nod and, "Yes, its a real pen and a real notebook. I can't make things like that. It was just in a pocket in the other costume too." Then his attention is caught by Wonder Woman's comment and he actually blushes, "Well, its a humble gift. Not like being gifted with the skills and abilities of the Greek gods." Rather than keep talking about powers he quickly shifts his attention to the ratman, "By the way, Remy, if you need help I can give you the addresses of a couple of shelters that are mutant friendly." Karolina can't quite help the giant smile that springs onto her lips, her hand squeezing Molly's shoulder even tighter in her glee. At least, until she recognizes she was doing that, the reds starting to drift to a fuller colour palette in her little aura. "Sorry, Molly," says 'lina, bringing her arms to cross before her front. The Ratman looks up towards Diana. "Yes - I will return everything and k-keep my word," says the ratman, bringing up a hand to brush over his nose, kinda looking in awe at Diana. "It's kinda a thing," Karolina quickly explains, noticing the blink - perhaps hyper-sensitive to Diana's facial expressions. "You know. You're kinda... an inspiration for all of us, and I think, well, Molly just kinda wants an autograph so she can have something that is /yours/, a little bit? Does that sound weird? It's kinda weird when you say it like that, right?" says 'lina, a bit sheepishly. Ratman does look to Gabriel when he speaks, "I'm not... R-Remy. I'm Mikey Toothless," he says. "But that would be nice, I think. I know a couple places myself." Molly Hayes giggles. "Don't worry 'lina. If a giant robot can't squish me I'm hardly gonna get hurt by you!" she proclaims with impish delight. "Shapeshifting is pretty cool. Oh! If you turn into someone like Wonder Woman do you get to be as strong and stuff? Or do you just look like them? But anyway uhm I want an autograph 'coz I decided I'm going to make a scrapbook of all the awesome heroes I meet while fighting crime. It's just a shame I couldn't get Spidermans, he's pretty famous. Although sometimes the papers make it sound like maybe he's a badguy.." Satisfied, now, that Mikey poses no further threat. Diana looses the lasso from around him. "Thank you," she says to him. "You are free to go." Yes, it really is that simple. Especially when Gabriel steps up to actually help the fellow. Thus freed from her current duty, Diana coils up the lasso and puts it on the hook reserved for it on the golden belt at her waist. She smiles to Karolina. "I've come to understand that, yes." As for how weird it is? Well, there are a lot of things in Patriarch's World Diana finds strange. "May I?" she says to Molly now, reaching for the pen and paper. It's weird. Yes. But, on some level, she sort of gets it. The inspiration thing she gets, anyway. And since she's never really met Spider-Man, she can't really comment on that. So, instead, she smiles to the girl and writes in a neat script: Molly Let your heart be your greatest inspiration. Diana of Themyscira "Do not underestimate yourself," she says to Gabriel, now, passing the pen and paper back to Molly as she does. "Each of us are gifted in different ways. And shapeshifting provides you opportunities a simple warrior cannot easily duplicate." Gabriel takes the notebook back from Molly once she has the page with the autograph on it. As soon as he has it back he starts writing down a few of addresses, in some cases with specific instructions on who to see. While he writes he answers both Diana and Molly, "It does provide a lot of different options that's for sure. And if I get powers from people I copy or just look like them all depends on the circumstance." That's about all he says. Maybe because he doesn't know more, maybe because he's just not comfortable saying more. Once he's finished writing out the addresses and notes for Mikey, a depressingly short list considering when compared to the overall resources to help people in general around the city, Gabriel rips out the page and hands it over to the rat man, "Here you go. This one, the one in Harlem, make sure you go see Jonah. He might have other suggestions on how to get back on your feet." Well, Mikey - given everything he needs to live a happy and successful life from this point on - does wander away, giving the occasional curious look back to the others. And Karolina is left holding her Beatles mug. Which she clutches to her chest like it was a diamond. "I didn't know you were making a scrapbook, Molly - could you show it to me sometime?" she asks, glancing up from her to Wonder Woman proper, kinda... leaning to one side to kinda peer down at what Diana was writing, a gentle little smile crossing her rainbow lips as she kinda takes off again then, just kinda hovering above the gathering a handful of feet with her mug, still. "Ummm... how are you liking New York?" she asks Diana. "I mean, if you have the time to talk a little bit. I know you must be busy and all." "Well, I'm holding half of it now... I've also got a business card from a girl who controls Squirrels," Molly admits with a sigh. "Oh! What're the heroes in the Justice League really like? Are they all nice people?" The autograph gets folded very carefully and tucked into her pocket. "Although I bet they don't tell many jokes." "By the way Rainbow Bright, nice taste in musical groups. The Beatles are one of my favorites even if The Doors are a bit better." Then Gabriel grins at Molly, "You met Squirrel Girl? I was pulled into an alternate dimension by Mr. Myxplsomethingoranother along with her, Deadpool, Booster Gold, Deadpool's sidekick who's name I didn't get, and Changeling. I /think/ he wanted us to witness as his pack of vampire ducks killed Gilbert Gottfried for some reason or another but we mad him so mad he sent us all back and I ended up with Gilbert Gottfried passed out in my bathtub." Then all sorts of interesting questions are being tossed Wonder Woman's way so he quiets down to listen to the answers. "New York is a fascinating city," Diana replies to Karolina. "I can honestly say I had seen nothing like it before I arrived." The architectural wonders of Themyscira are considerably different than New York, after all. As are the people. "And the members of the Justice League are many and varied, from all backgrounds and walks of life. They are united in the purpose of defending those that cannot defend themselves, and all those I have personally dealt with have been honorable." Is honorable the same as nice? "We are always accepting new members," she notes. "Superman and I often spend our time evaluating new applications." Karolina looks to Gabriel, kinda bobbing her head in a nod. "I dunno about /that/ - but the Beatles will always hold a special place in my heart. My... dad used to really like them too," says 'lina, breathing out a heady sigh as she pushes a wayward lock of her hair over her shoulder. 'lina was kinda just staring wistfully at Diana every so often, heaving a little sigh - when what Gabriel said kinda penetrates the haze around her brain. "Wait - /what/? Gilbert Gottfried? Vampire ducks? Who are you hanging out with again?" asks 'lina, nodding her head along with what Molly says, flicking her eyes towards Diana. Leaning over, she kinda whispers to Molly again. "Be careful, though. They do probably want to put you in school if they knew, and... you know," says 'lina, pursing her lips as she straightens up again. Molly Hayes jumps up and down with glee, eyes glowing violet, and very very high. The sidewalk also sports a few new cracks. "OH. MY. FREAKIN'. GOD! That would be the coolest thing EVER. 'lina we totally should sign up. It'd mean all kinds of fun stuff. Monsters, robots and badguy aliens." She lands with a thump. Coughs and sheepishly adds "Erm. Yeah sure maybe that'd be cool. I mean if you're looking for people to help out..." Gabriel takes a moment to consider Diana's words and then writes something down in his notebook before ripping the page out and putting everything in his pocket. He then gets to his feet and bows a bit to Diana, "That sounds like an interesting opportunity. I'll definitely think about it. Sadly I have to get going now. It was nice to meet everyone." As he turns to leave he trips and almost falls. His hands pop out of his jacket's pockets as he reaches out for the nearest thing to keep himself from falling, in this case Molly, "Wow! Talk about clumsy. Sorry about that. Anyway, gotta go, see you all later." Straightening his jacket with a sharp tug he starts heading back down the street, whistling tunelessly to himself. Gabriel says, "I kind of expected that Diana. Here's what happened, decide how much you saw or didn't see. When he tripped he pulled out a sheaf of bills and put them in Molly's pocket when he caught himself. Molly, at some point you'll find $200 in 20s in your pocket with a note that says, "Sorry I didn't have more on me, Kiddo."" (This OOC comment has been intentionally left in the log for reference purposes.) Diana's head cants slightly to one side. Thanks to the Goddess Artemis (as opposed to her Amazonian namesake), the Themysciran's hearing, like all of her other senses, is superhumanly sharp. So, the whisper? Not so secret from the woman known as Wonder Woman. "You do not attend school?" She doesn't know all the nuances of Patriarchal cultures, or American customs, but... well, she knows enough. "Why--" But the question is lost in girl's fangirl squee that causes the Amazon to do that funny trick some people can do, pushing pressure into her eardrums with a flex of facial muscles and push of breath against the back of her mouth to keep the worst of the squee from cutting right through that sensitive hearing. As the girl then switches to being all chill, however, the Amazon Princess clears her throat to disguise a chuckle and nods solemnly. (Don't mind the dancing blue eyes.) "Not all applications are approved," she notes. By then, however, Gabriel is making his exit. When he stumbles, she reaches out to catch him automatically. Not, however, before he's grabbed onto Molly, instead. The Amazon's hand touches his jacketed shoulder, her sharp eyes noting the slide of his hand into the pocket. What she also notices, however, is that it's empty when it's removed. Not palming something, instead leaving something behind. She gives him a quizzical look, but, for the moment, says nothing, letting him go. Doesn't mean she won't follow up later. Particularly depending on how soon Molly discovers the deposit. Okay. The squee hurt Diana? Karolina Dean was standing right next to her. Bringing up a hand to kinda cover one ear, the young woman winces, kinda stumbling away from Molly. And when it ends, there was a slight ringing in her ears afterwards. "I... uh..." she begins, kinda blinking over towards Molly then. "Likewise, um. I think we have to think about it - but we'll um... make sure to put in an application. I think that would be nice, right? But if we impress Superman as well, we're in?" she says. Likewise, 'lina was playing it as cool as she can in her jimjams. Molly Hayes glances down at her feet. "And I need to find someone who can fix the sidewalk before hand. I bet Superman is a bit like Santa. Like he knows /everyone/ who is on the naughty list. Anyway it was really nice meeting you both!" She beams out from under her hat, now more than a little tussled to one side after her high jumping. Diana gives a light cant of her head and a concessionary nod. "We do like to ensure those with... 'the right stuff'," she says, echoing the phrase she's heard so often, "take precedence." She doesn't really know these kids well enough to presume one way or the other. "But, come see me at the Embassy. I will be happy to show you those things my people might teach you. If I am not there, one of my sisters will instead." She looks at the cracks on the pavement. "I have no doubt there are things we might teach you, you would actually find useful." "Well, it's been lovely to meet you, Diana, but... I think we might have to get to bed," says 'lina, holding out her hand, hopefully, for Molly to take it. "I um. I'll definitely see you at the embassy. We'll visit," she says, glancing to Molly for confirmation. But regardless of such things, 'lina is soon away, bearing Molly aloft on their flight back to the robot. Category:Log